Invincible
by chocobo.lolz
Summary: Not even running to tell terrible news can prevent a smirk on you face from forming when you’re invincible. The thing is, though. The invincibility of being one of Robin Hood’s men wears off once you have been separate for too long… spoilers for 3x12


This is sort of off, I made Allan's thoughts swing from accusing to understanding quickly because I figured he'd be confused. I just wrote what I was thinking he'd think, and I hope I kept him in character okay, I tried to fix any out of character things but now that I've proof read it so much I can't tell anymore. I also sort of made him hate Isabella because I strongly dislike her and hope Allan did too. :) Enjoy.  
-------

I had finally begun to trust myself. Only because they trusted me, or because I _thought_ they trusted me…  
....They're my family though, I need to remember that.

I tried to put myself in their shoes, I was only getting used to being more aware of others, to being a better me, so I couldn't really bring myself to get over my stubbornness and try to understand… But I knew that if I tried then I could understand, that I _would_ understand. I knew that I was at least _capable_ of understanding, and that was enough, so I didn't get too upset.

…I just wasn't planning on staying tied up... That reminds me...  
They tied me up! Oi! Why on earth would they think I would make the worst mistake of my life, _again_?!

And to betray them for _her_? …not being funny but she is insane. …Her brother was at least relatable… she is just… _crazy_.

I smiled to myself when I thought of the face she made whenever Robin ticked her off. As financially rewarding as it would be for me to tell her a few secrets, it would not be worth it if I would be the one preventing that look on her face. Especially if that look was replaced by that smug look of triumph she got when she tricked us.

Ugh, she probably will have that look on her face when she finds out they didn't believe me. How could they let her win like that? How could they think I would ever help her win?

so much for not getting upset...

Even Much…! Much knew I disliked her for what she did… …disliked myself for what I did. We were never _best_ friends, but at least we _got_ each other… I understood all of them… and thought they understood me too. Guy didn't trust me, well I suppose I can't blame him, I never actually apologized for betraying _him_, but he knows why I did it… And John! He just ran up to me and choked me! ...how am I supposed to react to that? ...I guess he was too busy jumping to conclusions to think straight. He is a good man though, they all are.

(Good. Now I'm thinking from other people's perspectives.)

…but Tuck. I thought 'Tuck adores me, of coarse he'd believe me…' no, he looked to Robin first, precious Robin, always came first.

…For a good reason though. He is a fair leader. That is what I remembered when I looked to Robin… He'd believe me, I thought. But nope, no help. I pulled the cut rope from my wrists and started walking.

Best years of my life I gave them, and for what? They'd never understand because they never tried to understand me. I tried to be a better man… maybe with their help they would have believed that it I _was_.

Oh no. Men. Lots of them. An army. I need to warn Robin. I turned around. There were two men to either side of me. There were two swords at my belt. I drew them out, and struck the men down.

I'm not going to lie, that felt good. I just kicked their butts! There is something about being one of Robin Hood's men that makes you feel invincible. Not even running to tell terrible news can prevent a smirk on you face from forming when you're invincible. The thing is, though. The invincibility of being one of Robin Hood's men wears off once you have been separate for too long… Everything seemed to be blurry, yet fast at the same time.

Run.  
Arrow in the leg.  
…pull it out?  
No time.  
Keep Running.  
Invincible.  
Shot in the back.  
I yelp, I can't help it…  
Keep running.  
…It isn't like you haven't already been stabbed in the back.  
Another arrow, this time it hurts mor…  
"oh!" I loose my breath. Another one.  
It hit something important. I wish I hadn't listened to Djaq's lesson on anatomy… it isn't very fun knowing _why_ it hurts, at least not when there is nothing you can do about it…  
Keep running…  
Can't.  
No more air.  
Keep...run...  
I fall.

The Sheriff. The _dead_ sheriff, is standing above me. "You." I say weakly. He laughs. I smirk. …it _is_ sort of funny…

"Smiling, at death?" He asks. Death. He is going to kill me. I thought that was impossible… Ha, the pain in my back tells me otherwise. I grin. He hates it. He hates _me_.

Getting the same look of hatred from him, as Robin gets, feels… good. A sick form of jealousy I have for him is partially silenced.

"Yes, funny how three arrows from anonymous men is what kills you" He said looking at me, he was sickly pleased. _This_ is how I'm going to die? He isn't going to kill me? … I'm already dead?

"...three measly arrows killed an unknown member of Robin Hood's gang" he continued, trying to taunt me. He's wrong though. I'm not unknown, I'm the ex-traitor. Or perhaps the traitor again now…

Then I'm afraid, what if they never knew I didn't betray them? it depends on what Isabella tells them, she would have to tell them it was her plan… she wouldn't be able to resist.

They would know the truth, they would know they were wrong. I wouldn't even be there for them to apologize to, that would show them.

When I thought that though… I felt bad. That isn't what I wanted. I wanted them to think I was a traitor, to think I was dirt. I didn't want them to miss me, didn't want them to feel the pain of knowing that the last thing they did was tie me up. I didn't want them to have to carry guilt, as I've had to.

Before I would of wanted them to pay for not trusting me, but now… now I guess I just wanted them to be happy.

Then I smiled.

Yes, I was going to die, I was going to die right after my family betrayed me. But I was going to die a good man, which is not something I could say if I were to die before I met Robin Hood. I was going to die being who I had always wished (and promised) I could be. And that made me smile.

The sheriff was angered by my happiness, so he did what the sheriff did when he was angry. He tried to kill someone. He stabbed me. Everything went black. I think the emotion on my face went neutral, but I was still smiling on the inside as I drifted off into unconsciousness never to wake up again. I was a traitor, a theif, and completly mortal, but I didn't feel it. I was proud of myself, I was Allan A'dale, one of Robin Hood's men.

------  
Hope you liked it. Please Review (nicely) :)


End file.
